This study aims to evaluate the effect of Glucotrol compared to Metformin on tissue sensitivity to insulin and glucose control in patients with NIDDM as well as to evaluate the effect of combination therapy in patients who have unsatisfactory glycemic control on Glucotrol or Metformin alone. The major metabolic abno-rmalities that contribute to the hyperglycemic state in NIDDM are impaired pancreatic insulin secretion and extrapancreatic insulin resistance. We hypothesize the two drugs will be synergistic in effect compared to monotherapy w/either one.